1001 Ghost Stories
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo L, BB, Matt, Mello dan Near lomba cerita setan di Wammy's House? Random pairing, R&R plz! X3


Tangan kanan saya sakit.... Adu... *ditepok terus biar tambah sakit* (Saya bkn masochist kok.... Tenang aja) Saya juga blon menelantarkan fic saya yang blon di update...

Title: 1001 Ghost Stories  
Genre: Horror/Humor  
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo L, BB, Matt, Mello dan Near lomba cerita setan di Wammy's House? Random pairing

* * *

L dan Near berjalan menyusuri koridor Wammy's House. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar seseorang dengan Matt dan Mello sedang menunggu didepannya.

"Kami sudah lengkap." Kata Mello sambil mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuklah." Seseorang berkata dari dalam kamar itu dengan suara yang pelan dan mengerikan.

Matt mendorong pintu itu. Decitannya sangat mengerikan dan mereka menemukan bahwa ruangan itu gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Hanya ada Beyond Birthday dan lima lilin kecil di lantai.

"Duduklah masing-masing di dekat satu lilin." Perintahnya.

Semua anak-anak Wammy's House yang ada di tempat itu menelan ludah dan menuruti apa kata BB. "Se-sebenarnya kita mau melakukan apa malam-malam begini..."

"Iya, aku udah cukup melakukan itu sama Mello... Jadi jangan sekarang ya?" Matt berkata yang ditumbrungi dengan kepalan tinju melayang ke kepalanya.

"Kalian boleh berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Kamar ini kedap suara, tidak akan ketauhan Roger."

"Sebenarnya kita mau apa..."

"Cerita horror." BB berkata. "Masing-masing dari kita akan bercerita horror." Ketika ia mengatakan itu, angin berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka dan meniup tirai berterangan. Otomatis, bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. "Kita akan mengundi siapa duluan yang mulai." Katanya sambil menaruh gelas terbalik di tengah mereka.

"S-stance...? BB!! Kamu gila ya?! Gimana kalo ada setan beneran dateng?!" Mello protes.

"It will be exciting." Dia tersenyum dan semua orang langsung ketakutan. "Dimana gelas ini retak duluan, dia akan mulai. Sekarang, dekatkan tangan kalian ke gelas ini."

"Ng-ngga mau!" Near berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Near-chan... Kalau kamu keluar dari sini, kamu tahu konsekuensinya." Kata BB sambil menjilat bibirnya. Near langsung duduk alim dan melakukan apa yang BB mau.

Lima tangan kanan milik masing-masing mereka didekatkan ke gelas itu. Perlahan, angin berhembus. Making kencang dan making kencang sampai ada bunyi retakan pelan.

Semua anak itu terdiam sampai BB tersenyum dan menarik kembali tangannya. "L, kamu duluan."

"Baiklah." Katanya. "Ini terjadi kepadaku ketika aku berumur delapan tahun."

Semua mulai meneguk liur mereka.

"Aku sedang menonton berita tengah malam di dekat jendela. Hari itu sedang bersalju. Aku memandang keluar jendela dan aku melihat seseorang mendekat ke jendela itu." L berkata dengan wajah tertunduk. "Dia terus mendekat..."

Near menarik lengan baju Matt.

"Wajah pria ini samar-samar. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan pisau tajam. Aku yang masih kecil langsung mengambil bantal untuk menutup wajahku. Cukup lama aku bergetar, tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ia berhenti, mengambil napas dan melanjutkan. "Aku memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela, mencari jejak kaki namun aku tidak menemukan satupun. Namun ketika aku melihat ke sebelah kiri ku......"

Gleg. Near menguburkan wajahnya di baju Matt. Mello geram sekali dengan kelakuan Near sehingga dia tidak mendengar satu patahpun dari cerita L.

"Banyak jejak kaki bersalju. Dan ada bayangan wajah di lantai. Aku berlari ke kamar dan langsung berusaha tidur."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Near berteriak histeris. Matt ikutan kaget. Ternyata Mello mencubit lengan Near....

"Dan esoknya aku mengetahui bahwa seseorang telah dibunuh di tempat itu."

Wajah Matt langsung pucat. "Ka-kamu langsung pindah besoknya?"

"Ya. Aku juga dengar, beberapa hari setelah aku pindah, seseorang yang menempati tempat itu tewas dibunuh. Dengan jejak kaki bersalju di sebelahnya..."

"Matt-kun... Serem..." Kata Near.

"Iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini kan cerita dari dunia nyata..."

"Bukan itu saja..." Near memotong.

"Nn?"

"Wajah Mello juga serem..."

Dengan santai, Matt melihat wajah Mello dengan bola mata yang kecil, memelototi Near. Matt langsung pura-pura ngga liat.

"Now for the second one." BB mengambil sebuah cermin dengan pegangan. "Aku akan sebut nama orang yang telah meninggal sebanyak lima kali dan ke arah manakah retakan itu lebih menjuru, itulah gilirannya."

Seketika itu juga, semua anak Wammy's House terdiam. BB menutup matanya dan menyebutkan nama seseorang yang mereka tidak tahu. Mungkin salah satu korbannya? XD *dibunuh*

Cermin itu retak. "Matt."

Tidak ada yang tahu cerita apa yang akan Matt ceritakan. Mereka menduga itu akan Gameboy berhantu yang bisa terbang sendiri tapi mereka salah. Matt mendudukan wajahnya dan mengangkat lilin di hadapannya dengan sebuah piring kecil.

"Ada seorang anak perempuan, kira-kira berumur 6 tahun. Orang tuanya sedang pergi makan malam bersama dan dia ditinggal bersama anjingnya sendiri." Matt berdiri dan duduk di ranjang BB yang ternyata empuk. "Hari itu sangat gelap. Ketika jam sudah menjunjukan pukul sembilan malam, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menaiki ranjangnya."

Matt lalu menaruh lilinya di bawah kakinya.

"Ia mendengar ada suara air menetes dari kamar mandi. Dia merasa takut dan merentangkan tangannya ke bawah ranjang dimana ia berada dan anjingnya menjilat tangan tuannya itu. Anak ini merasa tenang." Matt berhenti sebentar. "Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, tetesan itu semakin cepat. Anak perempuan ini kembali menaruh tangannya di bawah ranjang dan kembali dijilat."

"La-lalu...?" Mello menelan ludahnya.

"Suara tetesan itu kembali lagi, cepat sekali. Karena penasaran, anak ini memasuki kamar mandi dan menemukan kedua orang tua dan anjingnya telah meninggal. Di cermin ada tulisan." Matt kembali berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan berbisik di telinga Mello, "People can lick too."

Dengan keras, Mello menampar Matt. "KENAPA KAMU MEMBISIKAN ITU KEPADAKU???!!!!"

"Habisnya wajah Mello keliatan ketakutan sekali." Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tipikal cerita Matt. Apa anjing itu saudaramu?" BB bertanya kepada sang 'anjing setia' milik Mello.

"MAKSUD KAMU APA??!" Teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi air menetes dari kamar mandi di kamar BB. Mello memeluk L, L memeluk Near, Near memeluk Matt, Matt memeluk BB (Author Dihajar), BB tertawa seperti orang psycho... "Maaf, anjingku kutinggal di kamar mandi..."

Dengan tampang yang ngga bisa digambarkan, mereka melongo dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri.

"Bercanda, itu keran kamar mandiku yang belum dibetulkan."

"SIAL KAU!!!!!!!!!!" Mereka berteriak.

"Sekarang..." BB mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dan pen.

"Ja-jangan bilang..."

"Pegang pen ini." BB berkata dan semua menurutinya. Mereka menaruh pen yang dipegang oleh lima tangan itu ke atas kertas. "Guardian Angel, Guardian Angel. Who should go next?" Ketika BB selesai berkata pen itu bergerak dengan tulisan... Near.

"Aku?" Near menunjuk dirinya.

"Yup, Near-chan..." Kata BB.

"Okeh." Near berkata. "Ada seorang gadis muda bernama Kelly yang mempunyai teman sekamar bernama Katie. Satu malam, Kelly menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain untuk berpesta diam-diam. Namun ia melupakan sesuatu dikamarnya dan dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Hari itu sangat gelap karena memang sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

Wajah semua anak-anak itu terlihat tegang, kecuali BB yang senyam-senyum terus dari tadi.

"Lalu Kelly berjalan keluar dan ia bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang halus dan ringan. Ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia terus berjalan pergi. Keesokan harinya, tubuh Katie ditemukan terbaring di ranjang dengan jantung yang telah hilang. Di tembok ada tulisan,"

"..."

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"

"Ternyata ceritanya Near bisa serem juga..." Mello berkata dan dia melihat Matt memeluk BB sambil bergetar. BB nya malah meluk balik. "MATT!!"

"Sekarang giliran siapa, BB?" L bertanya.

"Kita akan tentukan dengan..."

"JANGAN YANG ANEH-ANEH LAGI!!!" Mello berteriak.

"Hompimpah."

GUBRAK.

"Giliranmu, Mello." L mengemut jarinya. "I expect a lot from you."

"Jadi begini. Ada seorang gadis yang dirawat di rumah sakit karena ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dia harus menginap selama beberapa hari. Pada pukul 2 pagi, ia berjalan ke toilet dan bertemu dengan seseorang di kursi roda dengan balutan di seluruh tubuhnya."

Tirai mulai beterbangan ditiup angin (di rumah saya juga lagi beterbangan... *ngumpet*) dan tanpa sadar Mello meloncat dan memeluk BB yang sedang memeluk Matt... (LOH???)

"Lalu..." Ia menjauh dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat itu untuk segera tidur. Keesokan harinya, pada jam yang sama, ia kembali ke toilet itu. Tidak ada manusia seram itu. Ia masuk ke dalam satu toilet dan mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Seseorang masuk. Dengan sabar ia menunggu orang itu hingga pergi. Namun tamu itu tidak kunjung pergi. Merasa itu hanya halusinasi saja, ia keluar dan bertemu dengan orang yang kemarin... Dia masih dibalut perban..."

"..." Wajah Near menggambarkan ketakutan dan dia memeluk L.

"Karena penasaran, keesokan harinya ia bertanya pada salah satu suster penjaga di rumah sakit itu. Pasien itu namanya Kuro. Namun, mendengar cerita gadis ini, suster itu dengan wajah yang ketakutan berkata... 'Tapi dia kan sudah meninggal 3 hari yang lalu...'"

Near memeluk L lebih erat. Matt membenamkan wajahnya di baju BB.

"Suster itu membawa gadis ini ke ruang pendingin, dimana jenazah Kuro diawetkan, belum sempat dikubur. Dan persis di bawah ranjang itu... Ada sepasang selop. Padahal ruangan itu telah dikunci rapat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa keluar ataupun masuk..." Mello menyudahi ceritanya dan melihat L memandang kaku ke bawah ranjang BB. Sepasang selop.

BB hanya terkekeh memandang wajah mereka.

"Sekarang giliranku." Katanya pelan. Ia mendorong tubuh Matt menjauh darinya secara perlahan dan ia menundukan wajahnya.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Tirai itu terus dibuat terbang. Terus berhembus, mematikan empat lilin di hadapan L, Near, Matt dan Mello. Serentak, bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Ini adalah cerita... Di tahun 2008. Tentang seorang pria sekitar umur 20 tahun." BB berkata.

Ia mengangkat lilinnya mendekati wajahnya dan menatap LMMN (Author digampar). Mata sang Beyond Birthday terbuka lebar. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas warna merah darah disana. Ke empat detektif ini langsung freaked out dan berpelukan satu sama lain dengan tampang yang ngga bisa digambarkan.

"Ia lembur. Malam itu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi." Katanya sambil mengambil jam tangan yang dari tadi ada di tangannya. Jam itu menunjukan... Pukul 1 pagi...

"HHIIIIIII....." Bulu kuduk mereka langsung berdiri tegak.

"Bus seharusnya sudah tidak beroperasi lagi pada waktu itu. Tapi... Ia melihat ada satu bus datang. Aku beruntung sekali, pikirnya. Tanpa keraguan, ia menaiki bus itu." BB tersenyum dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara kendaraan di jalan raya.

"Ahhaaa....." Mereka menutup matanya dan berpelukan makin erat.

"Ketika ia memasuki bus itu, ia mengeluarkan uang kertas dan memberikannya kepada supir bus itu. Lalu, ia duduk di satu kursi kosong di belakang. Seseorang menghampirinya. Ia menjual koran. Karena perjalanan ke rumahnya masih jauh, pria ini membeli koran tersebut dan membacanya." Sang pemilik Shinigami Eyes itu terkekeh. "Namun, tak satupun dari berita itu up-to-date."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki orang menaiki kendaraan diluar. Para karakter kesayangan kita pun langsung mengucapkan doa.

"Setelah ia turun dari bus yang telah ditumpanginya, ia tersadar. Para penumpang di dalam bus memakai baju-baju yang sudah old-fashioned. Merasa ada yang ganjil, ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya."

BB berdiri dan mendekati kawan-kawan kita yang masih berpelukan ala teletubies (ditampar). Otomatis, mereka makin menjauh dari tatapan gila seorang Beyond Birthday.

"Ia menceritakan kejadian itu pada teman sekantornya." Ia tersenyum. "Teman kantornya itu langsung pucat dan mengambil koran yang ada di tangan temannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menunjuk tanggal yang ada di halaman depan koran itu."

BB kembali mendekat. Kali ini, L dan kawan-kawan tidak bisa lari. Mereka sudah mentok...

"15 April... 1962..." Bisiknya. "Bus itu dikabarkan telah jatuh ke jurang dan seluruh penumpang beserta pengemudinya tewas ada tanggal tersebut." Seketika itu juga, lilin yang dipegang BB terhembus mati seiring dengan suara kendaraan berdecit di depan Wammy's House.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Histeris, L, Matt, Mello dan Near berteriak sekeras yang mereka bisa dan jatuh pingsan di tempat itu juga...

**Meanwhile...**

"Apa kita harus melakukan ini?" Tanya Linda kepada teman-teman prianya di depan Wammy's House.

"Ki-kita terpaksa! BB membawa-bawa goloknya! Katanya kalau kita tidak melakukan ini, dia akan membunuh kita dan mengambil bola mata kita untuk dijadikan pajangan..." Kata mereka ketakutan di dalam mobil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, BB keluar dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Yoku dekimashita. Mission accomplished." Katanya seraya berjalan masuk ke kamarnya untuk membaringkan teman-temannya itu ke selimut yang empuk yang ia dapat di lemarinya.

"Playing with them really worth the time." Ia tersenyum.

**~: O W A R I :~**

**

* * *

**Thanks udah baca! Review ya! Please? =3**  
**


End file.
